


Ey, boi

by almondmilkk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But in a weird Mario Kart way, Getting Together, It's 2 am and english's not even my first language so, M/M, Read it at your own expense peasant, also memes, get rekt both of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7853260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almondmilkk/pseuds/almondmilkk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matsukawa only snickered at his shrieks, undisturbed by them as he kept on guiding Waluigi through the multicolored path. "Just reminding you that it wasn't exactly me who chose Rainbow Road, you know."</p>
<p>The strawberry blond frowned as he reappeared in the tenth position. "Yeah but dude, at least be a bit less of a bitch to me! I just chose it for the gay."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ey, boi

"FUCKING HELL MATTSUN YOU ASSHOLE STOP MAKING ME FALL," Hanamaki screamed at his best friend in an unusual loud tone (the one he reserved for Mario Karts, most times).

Matsukawa only snickered at his shrieks, undisturbed by them as he kept on guiding Waluigi through the multicolored path. "Just reminding you that it wasn't exactly me who chose Rainbow Road, you know."

The strawberry blond frowned as he reappeared in the tenth position. "Yeah but dude, at least be a bit less of a bitch to me! I just chose it for the gay."

"Well, it pretty damn looks like you're not gay enough to drive safely in gayland~," Matsukawa teased with a shit eating grin and a fucking second position. _How did he get there so easily?!?!?!_

"THAT'S 'CAUSE YOU KEEP KICKING ME OFF IT!," Makki replied.

At Issei's apparent unwillingness to keep on their dialog, Takahiro wondered if he should just take his steering wheel and throw it across the room. The idea, though, quickly dissipated from his mind. Mattsun was being mean, but not  _that_ mean.

But, eh. There were plenty of other things he could do to distract him from the game. Amongst them there was telling him that Dat Boi was rolling to the beat just above them (that one wouldn't pass), beginning to quote the Bee Movie script (what would possibly make him want to say it along), and telling him that his mobile was running out of battery (what would usually make him go and get it safely plugged; but not while Mario Karts. _Nothing_ made him lose his concentration during a race, and Hanamaki knew that well enough by now). 

Still, there was something to do. And he didn't think twice as he said it.

"I'm very gay and you know it, but I'm like twice as gay for you, dude."

Now that made Mattsun tear his eyes apart from the TV to look at him.

Who, by the way, had just gotten a Bullet Bill and finished the race with a third place. Not bad. Issei's car was left unmoving, its once first place now replaced by a fifth, sixth, seventh... Eleventh...

As Hanamaki came down from the emotion of having accomplished his 'Distracting Mattsun' goal (and from having won to him), the realization of what he had just done sank into him. 

Well, shit.

Matsukawa, almost in a spasm, put himself together and finished the race (he was like two seconds away from the end, anyway). When Waluigi was done lamenting, he turned to Hanamaki with a one sided smile.

"Ey, boi, that's good!"

"Is it?" He asked flustered peering at him from behind of his steering wheel, which he had brought to his face to cover it (or at least try to).

"Dude, you meme a lot to me to be honest, and not only on the friendly way. I thought I was being obvious," he expressed with a laugh. Hanamaki couldn't help but smile.

"Dude, turns out I'm the most oblivious shit in town," he said, also laughing lightheadedly. The steering wheel began to fall slowly from his face.

"Nah, that's Oikawa. It's incredible how he doesn't notice Iwaizumi's thirsty glares."

"Dude, but he's head over heels for Ushiwaka, so he's forgiven."

"He likes Ushiwaka?"

"I don't even know," Takahiro shrugged amusedly. "But I think so. But anyway, Mattsun?" He made a small stop. "I don't really care about him."

"Yeah, neither do I," he finished as he started to slightly crawl closer to Hanamaki on the sofa. Hanamaki noticed this, and just did the same. Their shoulders ended up touching each other, and they turned to be face to face. 

"Dude, will you be my number one meme?" Mattsun asked almost grinning.

"Fuck yeah."

" _Bésame._ "

"Was that... Spanish?"

" _Burrito gasolina dale!_ "

And even not knowing what he had meant by the first word, he did get the  ~~~~_Salsa tequila corazón_ lyrics he had just sang. So he just threw himself to the other memelord and kissed him hard, steering wheels forgotten on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Is Salsa Tequila even a meme outside of Spanish-talking countries...? 
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=PHCt2uHVe58 (this is the song if you wanna hear it it's just a mess of spanish/latino cliches and shit xD)
> 
> hmu in tumblr if you want to talk or something @arumendorora <3


End file.
